An accumulator of the type involved herein is classified in Class 104, subclass 172. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,255; 3,606,840 and 3,669,027 are exemplary of the prior art. In prior art accumulators of the type involved herein, a portion of the conveyor chain track was movable. Every time a conveyor chain guide roller past over the joint of a movable track, it created noise. The accumulator of the present invention is structurally interrelated in a manner so as to minimize the noise involved during operation, minimizing the number of parts that move, and has other advantages as will be set forth hereinafter.